


Il compleanno di Eva | Croana

by xsironx



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, più o meno hot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsironx/pseuds/xsironx
Summary: Semplicemente una one shot con delle specie di domestic Croana. Enjoy
Relationships: Cris Soto / Joana Bianchi, Croana - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Il compleanno di Eva | Croana

**SÁBADO 20:37**

**CASA BIANCHI-ACOSTA**

«Secondo te se lo aspetta?» chiese Cris mentre finiva di stirarsi i capelli. 

«Forse un po', ma sarà comunque felice.» rispose Joana aggiustandosi la maglietta nei pantaloni. 

«Giuro, io ho cercato di non farle capire niente.» la bionda legò la sua lunga chioma in una coda alta e ben tirata. 

«Cris, sappiamo entrambe che non sai mantenere un segreto.»

«Ehi.» Cris si avvicinò alla sua ragazza e le diede un pugno scherzoso sul braccio. «Ti ricordo che ho tenuto nascosta la nostra relazione per sei mesi ai miei genitori.» le puntò il dito contro con un'espressione fiera di sè. 

«Beh sì questo è vero, anche se penso che tua madre mi odi.» rispose Joana facendo il labbruccio che Cris baciò immediatamente facendo tornare il sorriso sul volto della mora. 

«A chi importa se mia madre ti odia, io ti amo e questo è quello che conta.» la più piccola le diede un buffetto sul naso per poi allacciare le braccia al collo della più grande. 

«Aww chi avrebbe mai pensato che fossi una romanticona» disse sorridente Joana mettendole le mani sui fianchi. 

«Io di certo no.» Cris fece spallucce rabbrividendo quando sentì le mani della sua ragzza sul proprio corpo; stavano insieme da più di sei mesi ma ogni tocco le sembrava come il primo e la faceva sentire profondamente contenta. 

«Ti amo anche io.» disse poi Joana guardandola negli occhi ed entrambe sapevano che era vero perchè l'avevano dimostrato l'una all'altra in molteplici occasioni. 

La mora le diede un lesto bacio sulle labbra e poi rimasero qualche istante fronte contro fronte, con gli occhi gli uni negli altri. Cris, che aveva un debole per il contatto fisico, ripoggiò le proprie labbra su quelle della ragzza di fronte a sè ed esse ricambiarono il movimento. 

Ciò che inizialmente era un bacio casto ben presto divenne caotico, con Cris che passava le dita tra le ciocche, ormai bluastre, di Joana e le loro labbra che volevano di più. 

Prese dalla foga del momento, la più piccola si trovò con la spalle contro la porta della stanza di Joana, ma ribaltò la posizione subito dopo; i denti della bionda le tiravano il labro inferiore, le loro lingue si sfioravano, le mani di Joana tiravano la maglia di Cris e andavano a poggiarsi sulla pelle sottostante, facendole venire la pelle d'oca. 

Cris spostò i capelli di Joana mettendoli tutti su una spalla ed iniziò a lasciare dei baci lascivi sul tragitto dal mento alla scapola della mora, scoprendo la spalla pallida della sua amante. 

«Cris...» disse Joana col fiato corto cercando di non lasciarsi abbindolare dalle carezze della sua ragazza. 

«Mh mh.» rispose Cris con tono innocente accarezzando la nuca rasata della mora, sapendo che era il suo punto erogeno. 

«Per quanto mi piacerebbe finire quello che hai iniziato...» Joana cercó di ritornare in sè allontanando Cirs dal proprio corpo. «faremo tardi se non finiamo di prepararci.» disse accarezzandole le guance. 

«Ma io volevo restare qui con te.» rispose Cris mettendo il broncio. 

«Credimi, anche io vorrei farlo.» Joana sospirò. «Ma pensa ad Eva, per ora.» posò le mani sulle braccia di Cris e la coccolò delicatamente. «Poi avremo tutta la notte per recuperare.» aggiunse facendo tramutare il broncio della bionda in un ghigno malizioso. 

«E va bene.» disse sconfitta Cris andando vicino lo specchio ed aggiustando la propria coda di cavallo. 

Joana restó imbambolata a guardare la sua ragazza che si legava i capelli; non aveva una maglietta particolarmente attillata o che poneva in evidenza le sue forme, eppure lei la trovava stupenda. 

«Sei bellissima.» le disse, infatti, abbracciandola da dietro e dandole un bacio sulla guancia. 

«Siamo bellissime, vorrai dire.» rispose Cris sorridendo mentre guardava le loro figure riflesse nello specchio. 

«No no, intendevo dire proprio te.» 

«Mh sì hai ragione, sono veramente fantastica.» Cris mosse i capelli con fare vanitoso e Joana rise anche se sapeva che aveva pienamente ragione. 

«Okay miss fantastica, sei pronta?» chiese poi la mora indossando la sua solita giacca di jeans imbottita. 

«Sissignor capitano.» affermò come se fosse un soldato la bionda infilando le maniche nel suo giubbotto bianco. 

«Idiota.» Joana scosse la testa divertita dalla situazione creatasi; prese Cris per mano, baciandone prima il dorso, e si avviarono verso il luogo della sorpresa, serene e felici di amarsi genuinamente. 

_******* _


End file.
